in midnights (in cups of coffee)
by therevolutionsayshi
Summary: a collection of random oneshots & drabbles. [15] Fred and Hermione have been writing each other for years. It seems almost ironic that she's best friends with his little brother. [16] Lee and George are dorks, but this time, Lee steals George's jacket during the dead of night.
1. a secret for the mad

**Written For** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompts Used** \- (dialogue) "I find that answer vague and unconvincing."

 **Summary** \- [ Alice in Wonderland!AU, Wolfstar ] Remus meets an... eclectic party.

 **Notes** \- Woah, I'm not dead. It's a mcfucking miracle. Here's an Alice in Wonderland!AU because I was in our winter production of it in school and I'm emo that it's over. Also! Happy New Year y'all! I hope everyone has a Not-As-Shitty-As-2017 year!

 **Title From** \- 'Secret For The Mad' by Dodie Clark

 **Word** **Count** \- 1183

* * *

Remus Lupin looked around the long table with apprehension, not quite understanding why it was so void of people and so laden with tea things. There were only three others at the table, but they seemed too engrossed in whatever game they were playing to notice Remus's trespassing.

He reached out to the nearest colorful, too-tall chair, pulling it out and sitting down.

"No room! No room!" two of the three shouted at him, turning instantaneously and angrily at him with wide eyes. The other just waved their paw at him, then fell back asleep.

"There's plenty of room," said Remus defiantly. The one sitting at the head of the table-the ring leader, Remus supposed-let out a huff and crossed his arms. His large hat bounced and covered his eyes. His too-long, too-wild hair still poked out at the bottom. He took one hand to push it over his eyes, looking at Remus curiously.

"Who are you to say so?" he asked after a moment of studying Remus. "You're nothing but a child."

"We're the same age!" Remus cried indignantly.

"So what," the other conscience one said. On either side of his top hat a bunny ear popped out, which didn't make much sense to Remus saying as he still had two human ears right underneath. "It's still our table." He crossed his legs on top of the table, showing of his furry legs.

Remus turned back to the Hatter. "Do you have a name?" he asked. The boy's eyes hardened as he watched Remus.

"I don't suppose so," he said. "But I don't suppose I'm the one that would know, now would I?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," said Remus flatly. The Hatter let out another loud huff, but this time his hat didn't cover his eyes. He leaned forwards, but it didn't really affect Remus, seeing as how long the table was. It really was a obnoxiously large table.

"How am I supposed to know what people call me? It isn't me that's calling me things," he said.

"We just call him Mad," said the other one. "The Mad Hatter."

"Oh," said Remus. He was not looking at him, but instead watching the Hatter deflate from the mentioning of his title.

"And that's the Dormouse," he said, sticking out a thumb to point at the other, who was still asleep. He gave a yawn in acknowledgement. "They call me the March Hare," he said. He pushed his large glasses further up his nose. He fixed Remus with a strange look.

"I'm, uh, Remus," he said. "Lupin. Remus Lupin." He gulped.

"I'm rather sick of this," the Hatter muttered. He put his cup back on the table. "Let's all move over one, I want a clean cup." The March Hare gave a sigh, nudging the Dormouse awake. The mousey boy stood up, took a quick glance around, looked at Remus for a moment, then sat back down in his new seat and promptly fell back asleep.

The Mad Hatter stood up on the table, walked promptly across, stepping on most of the plates about, and plopped next to Remus, giving him another of his curious looks. His eyes were much wider closer. He was much less intimidating from this close.

"I'm gonna call you Sirius," said Remus. The Hatter jolted back in his chair, looking at Remus in bewilderment. Remus looked at the other two.

"I'm gonna call you James," he said, pointing at the Hare, "And you, Peter," he pointed at the Dormouse. He nodded once. "Yes, that seems about right."

Sirius continued to gape at him.

James stared at him for a moment, calculating.

Peter snored. Loudly.

"Would you like to stay a little longer?" asked James slowly, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Would you like to stay forever?" asked Sirius, louder than he seemed to have wanted to. James sent him a weird look, and Remus glanced over. His face seemed redder, and his mouth was clamped shut, but he didn't look as if he was going to take his words back.

"Anyway," said James, turning back to Remus, his head cocked. "Where did you come from, anyway?"

Remus shrugged. "Doesn't matter much now, does it?"

"Do you wanna go back?" asked Peter, sleep tainting his voice. Remus shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "Everything here is just so… wonderful."

"I suppose it is," said Sirius quietly.

"I would want to go back," Peter muttered. He yawned again. "I terribly miss home."

Remus shrugged awkwardly. "Well, you know, I'm not terribly liked where I'm from. I'm kind of the odd one out." He looked around the table. "Though, I suppose you'd know the feeling."

Sirius cocked his head as James furrowed his brow.

"How're you the odd one out?" asked Sirius.

"How would we know the feeling?" James asked Peter, who just snored.

"I don't know," said Remus. He scratched behind his neck, knowing very much why he was an odd one out. "I guess they just don't like having a nerd around."

"Huh," said Sirius. He paused, then said it again.

"Do you know what nerd means?" asked Remus. Sirius scoffed, his hat falling over his eyes.

"Of course I do!" said Sirius. Remus snickered, lifting the hat above Sirius's eyes. The too-big eyes were hard, but softened for a moment. Remus wondered why that was as Sirius continued his rant. "I don't think you should go back to such a horrid place," he said.

Remus shrugged.

"Yeah," James nodded, staring at Sirius for a moment before nodding at Remus determinedly. "You should stay here with us! Right Dormouse?" He elbowed Peter under the table.

"I agree with the last thing said," Peter said.

"Yes!" exclaimed Sirius, turning to Remus with a grin. "You should stay here with us!"

"Peter's asleep, he barely counts as a vote," he said, a small smile appearing.

Sirius shrugged lightly. "Sure, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't stay here. We won't make fun of you because you're a nerd."

Remus crossed his arms, glaring at him. "But I've got stuff to do," he said.

"I find that answer vague and unconvincing," said James from across the table. He smiled at Remus, almost mockingly.

"I'll stay a bit longer," said Remus after a moment. Sirius grinned. "I'm going home though," he said. "Definitely, I'm going home."

"Yeah," said Peter, looking up and properly looking at Remus for the first time. He cocked his head. "And you named someone without a name. No one ever gets attached to what they name," he said, then blinked a couple times until he fell face first into the bowl placed in front of him.

"I'll stay a bit longer," Remus muttered softly.

(He wasn't surprised when a 'bit longer' turned into over a month. He wasn't surprised when his wonder at everything in the strange place faded away. He wasn't surprised when he seemed to be becoming just as bizarre as everything else in the strange land.)

(He liked being bizarre. It made him feel normal.)

(Maybe because nothing was.)

(He liked it.)


	2. gotta wanna be the drummer in the band

**Written For** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompts** \- (Job) Rock Star

 **Summary** \- [ Rock Star!AU, Band!AU, Ron/All of the champions ] Ron has some issues with the opening act.

 **Notes** \- Ron is a fucking disaster and I can Relate. (there's a lot of swearing in this one boys)

 **Title From** \- 'Wrecking Ball' by Mother Mother

 **Word** **Count** \- 363

* * *

"This is bullshit," said Ron, arms crossed. "Everything is bullshit. You're bullshit, I'm bullshit, Hermione, you're also bullshit. Everything is bullshit."

Harry looked up from picking guitar strings with an eyebrow cocked. "Tell me what you really think," he muttered. Ron stopped to glare at him for a moment, then went back to pacing. Hermione chanced a look at Harry, her eyes questioning. Harry shrugged helplessly. She sighed, pulling her twists back into a ponytail.

"Why is everything bullshit, Ron?" Hermione asked, taking a chance. She twirled one of Ron's drumsticks around her fingers, leaning over her base. Ron stopped, huffing.

"It just is," he said. "First of all, Viktor Krum is a douche." Harry snorted into his hand. Both of his bandmates had been pining over the man in their opening act for months. They glared at him.

"Second," said Ron, continuing his explanation. "Cedric Diggory is too much of a goddamn pretty boy to be any good at percussion." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And yet, there he is," Harry said, somewhat dreamily and somewhat mockingly so. He looked off into the distance. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Third," said Ron, gritting his teeth behind the word. "Fleur Delacour is just too pretty, period. I think it's a ruse." Harry laughed sharply, and loudly, at that. He glanced at Hermione, who was shaking her head good naturedly.

"Ron, I think you might have a crush on all of the members of our opening act," Harry said, mirth dancing in his eyes. Ron glared at him.

"I do not. At the very most, I've got a crush on two thirds of the members of our opening act," said Ron. Harry snickered.

"So who's the one you don't have a crush on?" asked Hermione, grinning at Ron. Ron huffed, a bit overdramatically.

"Cedric Diggory, of course," he said, and was met with uproarious laughter from his bandmates. "Fuckin' pretty boy," he grumbled. Harry only laughed louder.

"I think you're pretty too, Ron!" the One-and-Only Cedric Diggory shouted through the door, not an ounce of sarcasm in his voice. Harry and Hermione seemed to be choking on their own laughter. Ron turned red.

"Oh, fuck you!"


	3. love-struck happily depressed kid

**Written** **For** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompt** **Used** \- (Style) Journal

 **Summary** \- [ Cedric/Cho/Harry, Letter-form ] Cho writes a letter to her future self. Her boyfriends hijack it.

 **Notes** \- I'm in a weird mode so I wrote one where maybe Someone Else has a weird mood too for once.

 **Title** **From** \- 'All My Favorite Bands Use Long Song Titles So I Will Too' by Anthony Amorim

 **Word** **Count** \- 593

* * *

To Future Me,

Today I loath everything in the world but Cedric and Harry (I still can't believe they like me.), and I don't think I can handle it much longer. It's tiring, hating everything so much, for so long.

I'm still angry at Marietta. I don't think I can keep it up for much longer. I miss her, I really do. And she just seems so sad, nowadays. But what she did…

It doesn't matter.

Cedric says hello, future me. And sends his brightest smiles. (He literally said 'Tell future you I say hello and send her my brightest smiles. He's such a dork. I'm in love with him.) He's happy today. His hair is just as gold as always and his freckles are back. (I love it when his freckles are back. It's the best of ways to tell when it's vaguely warm outside.) He spent half the day just flying around the Quidditch Pitch. (Let me tell you this, I am so incredibly glad for whoever thought of Quidditch robes. Why are they so tight around the arms, I don't know, but what I do know is that I would die for Cedric Diggory's arms.)

Harry says 'Don't worry, you were cool as hell in school'. I don't know how much in the future he's referring to, but, according to Harry Fucking Potter you were cool in school. (He's such a fucking nerd, isn't he?) He combed his hair today. It still didn't work out. I don't know why he thought it would help. If anything, it just looks worse. Also, I never notice how cool his scar is until I see it in real light. It's always bigger than I remember, more striking. (He's so gorgeous, future me. With his fucking hair and his fucking glasses. His dad is Indian. I didn't know until I saw a picture. I just thought he was weirdly tan. I don't seem to be as smart as everyone thinks I am.)

We all need to describe our boyfriends with bizarre yet important details, I think. It makes everything a lot simpler. I should be allowed to only love Cedric's freckles and arms and Harry's scar and hair for a moment. I should be allowed to describe only parts of somebody. Maybe by the end of this notebook I would have described them perfectly, made a perfect collage of everything I think about them. I kind of hope so. That would be a cute gift in the future. (Or I can keep it to myself when they're gone. Remember what we had-have.)

I don't know if we're going to stay together forever. Everything's so terrifying and big, and what we have is a little weird, yeah. And Harry always has so much to deal with, and I'm overwhelmed so incredibly easily, and Cedric just feels so down in the dumps sometimes. We might not, but I love them. I love them so, so much. There are too many 'so's to fit on a page to describe how much I love them.

Harry says 'awwwwwwww that's sappy as hell and I love you too.'

That's enough for today, I think. Cedric's pretending not to read off of my page. Badly. (He says: 'Heyyyyy… oh shit.') Harry's openly staring. (He didn't reply.)

Ok.

Thanks,

Cho Chang

 _P.S. I love this Cho very much too - CD_

 _P.P.S. Yeah, I guess I do too - HP_

 _P.P.S. I'm joking I love you so much and I would also die for Cedric's arms. - HP_


	4. just text me in the morning

**Written for** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompts** \- (Style) Blog/Forum/Chatroom/Text

 **Summary** \- [ Modern!AU, Muggle!AU, Cedric/Cho/Harry ] A textpost fic ft. Cho's boyfriends

 **Notes** \- yes i did just write a shitty tumblr shitpost fic. this might be a regret soon, but it was fun as hell to write

 **Title From** \- 'Drunk Text Romance' by Cyberbully Mom Club

 **Word Count** \- 320

* * *

 _aplethoraofbadgers posted:_

hello! im cedric and im being forced to make this account by my weird friends (whom i love very much and i would die for) so i guess this is an intro post. welcome. i like shitty movies and shitty books and im kind of a hipster. im also kind of a piece of shit.

[ 4 notes ]

 _sadboygayboyboywholived replied:_

hey cedric! im harry! welcome to the hell site!

[ 2 notes ]

 _stereotypicallyasian_ _replied:_

it may be a shithole… but that's it. welcome!

[ 2 notes ]

 _aplethoraofbadgers replied:_

it's not reassuring that this is my first interaction on this site.

* * *

 _sadboygayboyboywholived posted:_

bad news: i'm not actually gay. time to die.

[ 60 notes ]

 _stereotypicallyasian replied:_

 _ **[ Link**_ ***NSYNCs Bye Bye Bye ]**

[ 27 notes ]

 _sadboygayboyboywholived replied:_

oh fuck off

[ 12 notes ]

* * *

 _stereotypicallyasian posted:_

how do you woo a boy?

[ 70 notes ]

 _aplethoraofbadgers replied:_

science says its impossible

[ 34 notes ]

 _stereotypicallyasian replied:_

just my luck.

[ 31 notes]

* * *

 _sadboygayboyboywholived posted:_

today, i am sad. today, i eat away my feelings. today, i'm watching netflix until i fall asleep. tomorrow i deal with consequences.

[ 100 notes ]

 _aplethoraofbadgers replied:_

spoken like a true champion

[ 31 notes ]

* * *

 _aplethoraofbadgers posted:_

i want all of the succulents. if someone can get me all the succulents i will marry them.

[ 50 notes ]

 _stereotypicallyasian replied:_

 **[** _ **Link**_ **succulent images on google ]**

[ 21 notes ]

 _sadboygayboyboywholived replied:_

 **[** _ **Picture**_ **succulent garden ]**

[ 20 notes ]

 _aplethoraofbadgers replied:_

yeah actually we're married now. no take backs.

[ 40 notes ]

 _sadboygayboyboywholived replied:_

ok but like not not to be weird or anything but check ur dms

[ 23 notes ]

* * *

 _stereotypicallyasian posted:_

go follow my bfs bc im love them and also they're cool. _aplethoraofbadgers sadboygayboyboywholived_

[ 124 notes ]

* * *

 _aplethoraofbadgers posted:_

ive been on this shitty site for all of two months and gained a boyfriend a girlfriend and all of the succulents i think i cheated the system

[ 108 notes ]

* * *

 _sadboygayboyboywholived posted:_

 _wineandgin_ u owe me twenty bucks. pay up bitch.

[ 137 notes ]


	5. it's a nice moment in time

**Written For** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompts** \- (Style) Outsider

 **Summary** \- [ Muggle!AU, Modern!AU, Cedric/Cho/Harry, Susan Bones' perspective ] Susan Bones does not quite understand Cedric Diggory.

 **Notes** \- I wrote the rough draft of this at like 11.30 at night last night. I wasn't planning on rewriting it until I reread it this like two hours ago and was like 'hey this isnt as much shit as i thought it was' so here we are.

 **Title From** \- 'I Like Playing My Ukulele For You' by SNCKPCK

 **Word Count** \- 643

* * *

Cedric Diggory is beautiful, and everyone knows that this is one of the known laws of the universe. He's tall and he has dimples and so very many freckles. His hair is curled and golden and so, so soft. His eyes are grey and kind and he always found the most bizarre button-down shirts to wear and wore friendship bracelets halfway up his forearms and Susan Bones knows too much about Cedric Diggory.

She knows that the world seemed in love with him. It was reasonable truth to her, frankly, because Cedric was nice and kind and charming and beautiful.

And the world was in love with him. (Not her, she revised. She was too harsh, too heartbroken, too finicky, and so very, very gay. The world but Susan Bones was in love with Cedric Diggory.)

And yet, he only really loved two in return.

And really, that was why Susan Bones didn't understand Cedric Diggory. She knew so much about him and she knew that even she could have loved him at one point in time, but she never really understood him. Cedric Diggory, who should have been so easy to understand but instead chose to love Cho Chang and Harry Potter.

Cho, with her weird, modern witchy vibes and heartbreaking good looks. Cho, who carried tarot cards and wore crystals around her neck and silver around her wrists and large earring that could make a catholic grandmother faint.

Harry, who didn't know he was half-indian until he met his godfather and promptly became obsessed with learning the culture. Harry, who wore colors that clashed on a daily basis and had too large bags under his eyes and scars enough that you would think he was in the army rather than school.

Yes, Susan understood how you could fall in love with Cho and Harry. They were gorgeous and interesting and promised an adventure.

She just didn't understand how you could stay in love with them.

They were bizarre, that was for sure, and lived by absolutely no one's rules and had absolute bags of baggage. They were loud and kind of embarrassing and they were just plain weird.

And then Susan saw the way Cho looked at Cedric when he had won at anything. The way her gaze wouldn't falter in amazement and pride, even if she was who he was winning to.

And then Susan watched Harry stay up until odd hours in the morning to help Cedric study. No matter how tired he was or how late it got.

And then Susan heard the way the two would coax him to bed, so soft and so patient, no matter how quickly they were losing theirs.

And then Susan saw the way they looked at him when he wasn't looking at them, so fondly, so kindly, so full of wonder and amazement that he was there.

And that was when she understood.

Cho and Harry loved Cedric. That was why he chose to love them.

They didn't love him the way that everybody did, not because he was one of the head athletes and a genius to boot. Not because he was pretty as hell and had the chivalry to match his looks. Not because he smiled at everyone he had ever met in the halls, or he would randomly start conversations with people that he thought looked vaguely upset. (Though, she was sure none of these things hurt.)

No. They just loved him. They loved him almost for the sake of loving him. They loved him because they could, so they did. Loud and proud and so very well.

So Cedric Diggory loved them back. Because they loved him for the sake of it and they were interesting and Susan felt like she had discovered the goddamn universe.

And maybe she did. She was going to figure it out.


	6. i think i'll call it love

**Written For** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompts** \- (Quote) "When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." - Nora Ephron

 **Summary** \- [ Fremione, Fred Lives!AU ] Fred and Hermione talk about getting married. (only if George officiates, of course.)

 **Notes** \- hey guys! I just recently made a forum on here that i'm like. pretty proud of. It basically forms a way for people to share prompts and headcanons for different characters and I will love you forever if you come chill. It's called ' - the room of requirement - ', and i have a link for it in my bio. Thanks!

 **Title From** \- 'That's How It Goes' by Rusty Clanton

 **Word Count** \- 367

* * *

"If we ever get married," Hermione said sleepily one morning, her eyes blinking away sleep. "We should have George officiate."

Fred smiled at her. He reached out a hand to tug lightly at one of her curls. She smiled at him sleepily.

"Who'd be my best man?" he asked. She shrugged.

I'll chose the groomsmen if you choose the bridesmaids," she said with a yawn. He brushed his knuckles against her cheekbone, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Luna's gonna to be maid of honor," he said. She smiled. "Obviously."

"Obviously," she murmured.

"And Angelina, Katie, and Alicia can be bridesmaids," Fred said.

"Lavender and Parvati are gonna kill you," Hermione said.

"And to that I say, bring it on," he said. She let out a light breath that he assumed was a laugh. "Who'd you choose for groomsmen?"

"Harry for best man," Hermione said. "Obviously."

"Obviously," Fred repeated.

"And for groomsmen, Lee, Oliver and er," she trailed off. "I don't know, Neville, Ron? I don't know who I would choose for groomsmen."

"I'd choose Neville." said Fred. "He's cool. Also, not related."

"Yeah," she mumbled. She blinked open her eyes, staring at him. After a moment, she reached out her hand to brush his freckles. "Yeah, Neville's good," she murmured.

He smiled at her. "So, do you want to then?" he asked. "Get married, I mean. With George officiating."

"Do you want to get married with George officiating?" she asked him lightly. Her big brown eyes seemed to be looking straight through his and into his brain. He shrugged.

"I mean, yeah," he said. "I'm in love with you, of course I wanna get married."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You can say no. I won't get offended. It's ok to say no."

Fred reached out his hand and put it on her cheek. They paused for a moment. "I want to marry you," he said. "You make me want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I never thought I wanted to do that with anyone. So I want to marry you." He smiled easily. "With George officiating, obviously."

She smiled at him softly, too, then let her eyes blink back shut. "Obviously."


	7. the world simply needs more affection

**Written For** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompts** \- (Word) Memory

 **Summary** \- The fourth year Hufflepuffs hatch a plan on the night of Cedric's death.

 **Notes** \- This is much more sad than it needed to be. I'm sorry. Also, side note, the saddest thing I've ever written? You can really tell I'm a fluff writer.

 **Title From** \- 'Hug all ur friends' by cavetown

 **Word Count** \- 645

* * *

There's something about the common room that makes everything more real. There's something about the way Hannah looks at Ernie in tears, and the way Susan and Justin collapse on each other in front of the fireplace, and the way Susan's eyes are almost dull, and the way that it's the first time any of them had ever seen Ernie in tears. There's something wrong about the lack of Cedric Diggory to fling their arms around. Something wrong with not having him to hug and to crush, because he was always there to hug and to crush.

Susan wipes away a tear and takes a huge, shuddering breath. "It's been thirty minutes," she says, her voice cracking. She closes her eyes and takes another raspy breath. "And I already miss him."

"Yeah," Justin mumbles, his voice heavy.

"I miss when he used to-" Ernie gulps here, keeping his tears at bay. "When he used to make stupid phrases to keep us doing stupid-er shit." He sniffed. "I liked 'Hufflepuff Puff Pass' the most. And the way he looked when he came up with a new one, like it was his greatest achievement."

Hannah sniffed, rubbing her eyes harshly. "I miss when vacations started," she said after a moment. "When he used to give a hug to everyone, and a high-five to everyone that didn't want a hug. And how he would always say something different to each person, each break. I don't know how he could remember everything and everyone, but he did, everytime. He did. He-" a fresh bout of tears rushed up to her face.

"He kept us away from our fears," Justin muttered, his head bowed, staring down at his hands. "That's what I remember the most. After second year, I don't think I saw another snake until this past summer. And after we did the boggarts, I couldn't get any information on You-Know-Who unless I went to the Gryffindors." He took a long breath. "We didn't give him as much credit as we should have, I think. I think we all just took him for granted. He was such a staple, and so so good, and no one thought to think that something bad would happen to him."

Susan nodded harshly, her watery eyes filled with sudden determination. "We need to give him credit," she muttered. Hannah looked over at her with confusion. Her tears were leaving streaks on her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy. Ernie sniffled again. "Yeah," she muttered. "We can't let him die in vain," she said, her voice becoming stronger.

"How?" Ernie asked. Susan ran a hand through her hair, the usual plait down her back had already come undone in all the mess.

"We need to make sure no one forgets him, first of all," she said. She screwed her eyes shut. "We should request they put up a portrait in here, in the common room, so he can look over everyone, make sure they're not getting up to stupid shit."

"Yeah," Justin smiled slightly. "We can talk to Amos Diggory, or Cho Chang, or something. Get a picture, to start with."

"I bet Colin Creevey has some," Hannah added. "And it wouldn't be as emotional for him, I'm sure."

"Yeah," said Ernie Macmillan. "And, Susan, we can ask your aunt to do something for him, to spread awareness. Make sure he isn't just a memory."

"Merlin," Susan smiled. "My aunt could make Cedric as much of a legend as Potter himself."

"Are we actually going to do this?" asked Hannah, looking around at her friends.

The four of them still sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, and they were still teary-eyed. But there was something new in their eyes, something like hope. Something to get them through.

Susan smiled at them all. "I'll write my aunt in the morning."


	8. we're gonna live forever

**Written For** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompts** \- (Location) The Hospital Wing

 **Summary** \- [ Fred Lives!AU, Lee/George, Fred/Hermione ] When Fred wakes up after the war, there are too many people around his bed.

 **Notes** \- two in one day? It's a fucking miracle. I'm probably gonna start stockpiling these for when finals come around and next school year. (Also, I'm really lazy. That's also a bit of an issue.)

 **Title From** \- 'Lemon Boy' by cavetown

 **Word Count** \- 830

* * *

When Fred came to, he was in the Hospital Wing with too many people sat around him.

George was there, quite obviously, his chair facing away from him and his head lolled back until it was on Fred's thigh. His arm was flung across the bed, his hand landing right next to Fred's shoulder. Fred recognized it as an attempt to wake him up, he couldn't stand it when people touched anywhere near his neck.

Beyond that, he wasn't quite sure why the others were there.

Percy was fallen asleep with his face down next to Fred's ankle. His short curls were sticking up at odd angles.

Hermione Granger sat right next to his shoulder, facing Percy, her hair a disaster and her head leant back.

Lee Jordan sat on the floor next to George, his head leaned back on the bed frame, seemingly too perturbed by the war to care about how disgusting the floors must have been.

The rest of his family was nowhere in sight. He figured that's why Percy was there, they were doing it in turns.

Fred sat up with a yawn, seemingly underestimating how lightly George was sleeping, because his twin immediately shot up and turned around, pushing him back down lightly.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" he asked. Fred didn't realize how frazzled he looked.

"I'm sitting up?" he said. George rolled his eyes.

"I can see that, dumbass. You're supposed to get rest," he said. Fred sighed, then reached up and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Worried about me, huh, mate?" he said, laughing as George ducked away from his hand.

"Of course I was," he said. "Not so much now that I remember how annoying you are. But we were all worried."

"Yeah?" asked Fred. He jolted his head to Percy. "That why he's here?"

"Nah," said George. His face seemed to clear, growing softer. "He's been here more than I have, you know. I think he's trying to make things right."

"Is that right?" asked Fred. He looked down at Percy again. He smiled at him, just to try it out. It felt strange. He stopped smiling at him. He turned to George again, who raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Yeah," George continued. "I think he hated the idea that your last words were directed at him, too. I don't know if he felt responsible or whatever. I think it might just have been so horribly ironic that he couldn't stand it."

"And her?" asked Fred, gesturing to Hermione. George fixed him a look which he couldn't quite decode. "Mate. Just answer the bloody question." George laughed, shaking his head.

"She's in love with you, mate," he said. Fred furrowed his brow.

"But, she and Ron-"

"Decided it was weird," George interrupted. "Ron thought he had a crush on her, turns out he was compensating for a crush on Neville. And Hermione thought she was supposed to have a crush on Ron, so she pretended to. They kissed in the middle of the battle, apparently. They thought it was weird. I saw Ron lay one on Neville later in the day."

"Huh," said Fred. "That actually makes some sense."

"Yeah, I know," George said. "He thought I was gonna make fun of him for it."

"Also makes some sense," Fred said.

"Yeah," said George. "So, she's here because she loves you, Percy's here because he feels guilty, and I'm here because I'm your twin. Any more questions?" He seemed to be trying to hide a grin, which was never one of George's strong points. Fred raised an eyebrow, not understanding the joke.

"Lee's our best friend, of course he's here," said Fred dryly. George was actively beaming now. He shook his head. Fred sighed. "Why's Lee here, Georgie?"

"Because he's my boyfriend," George said, letting his head flop down on Fred's bed, losing control of his limbs out of pure excitement. Fred beamed back at him.

"Nice going, George. I knew you weren't as shit with people as I thought you were," said Fred, not being able to hide the excitement in his voice for his brother. George had had a crush on their dorm mate and best friend since seemingly forever.

"I resent that," George said into the bed. He lifted up his face to look at Fred. "It's all turning out ok, Freddie," he said. "First of all, you aren't dead. Second of all, I've got the man of my dreams over here, and in about twenty minutes you'll have the woman of yours. And none of us are dead Freddie. None of us are dead. There are nine of us, in a war, and none of us are dead."

"Yeah," said Fred, grinning back at George. His happiness seemed to be spreading to Fred, because despite the aching head, and the arm that was still numb, and the scrapes and bruises and soon-to-be scars, Fred was happy too. "It's really turning out ok."


	9. we'll be spooky ghosts together

**Written for** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompts** \- (Quote) "I just want to do something that matters. Or be something that matters. I just want to matter." - John Green

 **Summary** \- The Hufflepuff common room celebrates the night Cedric put his name in the cup. Some aren't so excited for his probable death.

 **Notes** \- Consider this an apology for forgetting Zacharias in fic 7. I thought I was forgetting someone, but I couldn't remember who. So the only two in here that aren't actual Hufflepuffs are Zoe and Jamie, and Zoe came from an absolutely Amazing soulmate fic by thatsarockfact55 called 'Seekers of Love' on ao3 (which i love loads and would die for).

 **Title From** \- 'Spooky Ghosts' by SNCKPCK

 **Word Count** \- 833

* * *

The night that Cedric puts his name in the cup, half the Hufflepuffs could be found of the floor of the common room, a circle forming around Cedric himself. The younger students of the group were nudging each other with sharp elbows, giggling and gossiping about how there could be a Hufflepuff champion, and, even better, there could be a _winning_ Hufflepuff champion. The older kids were all elated about Cedric adding his name.

The fourth years all were sneaking glances at each other as Cedric's sixth-year regaled tales of Cedric's winning. They knew it wouldn't be as simple as they all hoped.

Justin nudged Ernie with his elbow. "How much you wanna bet Potter's one of the champions." Ernie shrugged, but he looked guilty of thinking the same. Zach huffed a breathe.

"Goddamn Potter," he muttered. "Always in situations he shouldn't be."

"I bet the ministry hates him," Hannah muttered. "I would put money on it."

"I would too," Susan muttered. "But that doesn't mean we can take this away from Cedric."

"You just have a crush on him," Ernie said. Susan rolled her eyes.

"In his dreams," she said. "I'm just saying, we've got more important issues than Harry Potter. It's the year of the Hufflepuff, didn't you hear?" Zach and Hannah snorted.

"Why did he even put his name in, I wonder," said Justin, staring strangely at Cedric, who was now being teased by Zoe Lovett and Jamie Smalls. The other four glanced over at him just in time to see him glance over at them, his smile dropping. They must have looked grim.

"What's wrong?" asked Cedric. Zoe and Jamie glanced at them, grimaced, then went back to making fun of each other.

"Er," Hannah began, most likely to finish with 'nothing'. Zach interrupted: "Why did you put your name in?" There was a beat of silence in which Cedric looked at the five of them in confusion.

"Yeah," Justin cut in. "You could die. Merlin you're expected to die."

"Plus, it's not like we've had a quiet year since Potter started," Susan said. "Lest we forget the basilisk." Justin let out a minute shiver.

"And Sirius Black," Hannah said. "And the Dementors. And the Quidditch Match From Hell, your words." Cedric winced at the mention of the match. They all knew he still felt guilty about it.

"Plus, that whole thing with the troll and the weird dog," said Ernie. He furrowed his brow in confusion. None of them were quite sure what happened in first year, but it was clear that it was _something._

Cedric shrugged. "I guess," he gulped. "I don't know, I guess I just want to do something that matters." He ran a hand through his hair. Zoe glanced over at him, nudging Jamie to shut up. Owen Cauldwell looked up from his Transfiguration Essay, something he swore he wouldn't do until it was finished. "Or be something that matters," he said, shrugging. He seemed hyper aware of how many people were in the circle, suddenly. "I just want to matter," he added, softly.

"Aww," Jamie and Zoe both said, then went back to teasing each other. Cedric smiled at them weakly, the grin not quite reaching his eyes.

"You matter to us," said Susan, in a rare moment of actual emotion.

"Yeah," Hannah nodded profusely. "You're the coolest!"

Justin nodded in agreement. Zach looked up at him, giving him an almost agreeable look, which was a shocker in itself. Ernie smiled widely at him.

"Thanks," said Cedric. "That's. Well, that's good." He grinned weirdly at them, but it was genuine.

Laura Madley, reached over, flinging one of her arms around his neck. Sam Stebbins nudged him with a socked toe. Louis Summerby punched his shoulder lightly, grin on his face.

Cedric laughed. "Yeah, guys, I get it. Pretty-boy Cedric Diggory, loved by all!"

"What would we do without our mottos?" asked Zoe, half-serious. She beamed down at him.

"No, he's right," Owen said, looking back down at his essay. "I only like him because he's pretty."

"Well, we all knew that," said Ernie. Owen grinned. "We're talking about the rest of us."

"I needed to get my input in there," he said. "I may not be the future Hufflepuff victor, but I am writing the most bomb-ass essay of my whole schooling in Transfiguration.

"Hear that?" asked Jamie. "We've got both the best Transfiguration essay writer of all time, as well as the Best Writer of Mottos of All Time and, less importantly, Hufflepuff Triwizard Tournament Victor sitting in our midsts!"

"We did it guys," Justin laughed. "We've finally made Hufflepuff the coolest of houses."

"Hufflepuff has always been the coolest house," said Cedric, blush stuck firmly on his face. "We just weren't ready to realize it yet."

"Fuck yes, Cedric Diggory," said Zoe. "Praise."

Nobody else worried about Cedric Diggory's safety that night. They were all too engrossed with bizarre, unimportant plights.

The time for worrying was for later. They were celebrating.


	10. i'm not sure my heart can take it

**Written For** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompts** \- (Plant/Flower) Rose

 **Summary** \- [ Cedric/Cho/Harry ] A single red rose symbolizes love and respect. This does not explain why Cedric Diggory is giving Harry one. In front of his girlfriend. Who knows flower language.

 **Notes** \- I'm sorry. Idk why these three are the only ones I can seem to write nowadays. I promise, next time it will Not be Cedric/Cho/Harry

 **Title From** \- 'Roses' by Shawn Mendes

 **Word Count** \- 885

* * *

Harry and Cho sat by the Black Lake, taking turns throwing anything they could get their hands on into the murky waters. Cho had dragged them there that morning, claiming that she wanted to get back at it for keeping her at the bottom, trapped, but Harry just suspected she wanted to let off some steam.

He heard a rather large _splash!_ Behind him, and turned around to see Cho grinning at the remnants of her throwing a heavy rock in.

"Nice one," said Harry with a grin, picking up a rock of his own and almost tumbling over himself with the weight. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I know," she said, flippantly, then grinned widely at him. "Oooo," she said, seeing the massive rock Harry was struggling to hold. "That'll be a good one!"

"Yeah," Harry said, managing a laugh. He tripped to the edge of the lake and threw it in, utterly satisfied and impressed with the huge splash he had accomplished.

"Merlin, Harry," Cho said, smiling at him. "Go big or go home, am I right?"

"Why, of course," he said. "There's no other way." Cho laughed. She glanced behind Harry for a moment, softly smiling. Harry took a moment to admire her, with her half rolled up flannel sleeves and ratty old jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, her wand poked haphazardly through it.

"Cedric's coming," she said. "He looks nervous," she shrugged. "Also, hot, but doesn't he always?" Harry shrugged. He did not feel his input was particularly necessary when it came to Cho's boyfriend.

Harry turned to glance at Cedric, and he did look nervous, and weirdly so. He still wore his robes over his muggle clothes, so whatever he held in his hand was mostly obstructed from view as he jogged over to the two.

"Why the hell does he look so nervous?" asked Cho. Harry looked back at her, just in time for her to have an epiphany, the worried crease between her eyebrows disappearing. "Nevermind," she said, but she sounded almost guilty, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

Cedric stopped next to Harry. He grinned at the two of them for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Just came out of the greenhouses," he explained. He loosely held out what was in his hand to Cho, revealing it as two full red roses.

Cho took one of the roses, holding it up to her nose with a serene smile on her face. Harry cocked his head. Why didn't she take both?

Cedric turned to look at Harry fully, holding the flower out with a tentative smile.

"Er, What are you doing?" Harry asked after a moment. Cedric's smile flickered.

"I'm giving you a flower," said Cedric. He held it out a little further. "Here, I want you to have it."

"Why?" asked Harry, bewildered.

Before Cedric could answer, Cho interrupted: "A single full rose means 'I Love You', red means 'Love or Respect'." she turned to Harry. "He's in love with you, is my guess."

Cedric was turning a nice shade of red, it seemed, as he looked over at Cho. "Yeah, well, thanks for that," he muttered, sounding quite embarrassed. Cho shrugged and grinned.

"I'm your girlfriend, of course I'm going to help you with your little plight, here." Cedric sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," Cedric muttered. He turned back to Harry. "So will you? Take them, I mean. You don't have to, obviously."

"Your girlfriend is literally right there," said Harry, gesturing to Cho, who had just thrown a rock into the water.

"Er, well, so here's the thing," Cedric closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. He figured it was to soothe his nerves. "Me and Cho were talking and, er, well, uh." He paused, sending Cho a longing look as she threw a tree branch as far as she could into the lake. "I kind of like you?" said Cedric after a long moment. He didn't look at Harry, instead rushing on to say: "And so does Cho, and we both know you have a crush on Cho and Cho thinks you have a crush on me so here I am and please take this rose before I cry right here, right now."

"Huh," said Harry. He paused for a moment, waiting for Cedric to laugh at him, or grin and say something along the lines of 'haha, fooled you!', but it never came. He just watched Harry back, looking increasingly nervous about the whole thing.

Harry reached out his hand, and took the rose in two fingers. He brought it up to his face, inspecting it, then took it to his nose, smelling the flower. Cedric grinned at him experimentally. Harry grinned back, then hugged him quickly. "Thanks, Cedric."

"I wasn't joking," called Cedric as Harry walked back to throw things with Cho. Harry grinned over his shoulder at him. He held up his rose.

"I know," he said. "I want talk to Cho about it, first, though."

"Oh, yeah, right," said Cedric, awkwardly turning to leave. He waved his hand the tiniest bit. "Bye."

Harry watched him leave for a moment.

"Hey, Ced," he called, Cedric turning around instantaneously. "I like you too."

Cedric beamed at him.

They would be alright.


	11. we still have all our stories

**Written for** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompts** \- (Action) Getting lost

 **Summary** \- [ Seamus/Dean (kind of), Modern/Muggle/Voldemort Never Existed!AU (kind of) ] Seamus and Dean get lost in the woods, much to Seamus's indignation.

 **Notes** \- I'm going on a field trip tomorrow! We're going to the PA Farm Show (bc we're a bunch of nerdy 'gifted' pennsylvania kids living in rural-ass PA. it's not fun. Believe me.) so pray for me y'all. I do not want to be murdered by the horses. (they do have good milkshakes tho) …..and wow I sound so profusely Pennsylvanian so please ignore this and just mcfucking read.

 **Title From** \- 'Twinkling Lights' by Annalise Emerick

 **Word Count** \- 415

* * *

Seamus wondered, dully, if Dean was even paying attention to the map he was studying so dutifully in his grip. He glanced up at the tree branches above them, cursing whatever was above for their plight. Why Dean had insisted on dragging them into the woods, rather than letting Seamus watch him drive for about twelve thousand more years, he didn't know, but he rather regretted not pushing for the infinitely more fun option beforehand

"It's this way," Dean said, pointing in a random direction, looking rather unsure of himself. He started tromping through the path that he had chosen, and Seamus trailed dutifully behind.

"Yer sure, mate?" asked Seamus, He leaned over, looking ahead of Dean. There was no chance of looking past him still stood behind him, his growth spurt had practically made him a giant.

"Er, well," said Dean, incredibly reassuring. He slowed to a stop, glancing around sporadically, doubting his previous conclusion.

"Tha's wha' I thought," Seamus said, ducking in front of him and taking the map from his hands.

"Yer holdin' it wrong, mate," Seamus said, glancing at Dean with a smirk. "I's upsi' down."

"Huh," said Dean. He scratched his head lightly, only enough to be a distraction. Seamus snorted.

"Yer one fer the books, eh?" Seamus said. He gave Dean the map back, making sure it was pointing in the right direction. He pointed out where they were most likely to be, and Dean headed forwards to an entirely different trail. Seamus laughed behind him. "Why'd'you bring me here, anyway?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno, wanted to spend time with you, I guess." Seamus elbowed his friend in the side.

"Coulda done that drivin' 'round, now couldn't we?" he said. He sighed loudly, almost wistfully. "An' imagine, I coulda been watchin' yer drivin' right now if it weren't fer this bloody forest."

"You wanna watch me drive?" asked Dean, the hints of a smile on his face. Seamus gave him an incredulous look.

"'Course I do," said Seamus.

"Huh," said Dean, looking at Seamus for a beat longer than necessary. Seamus looked away with a shrug.

"I like watchin' yer drivin'," he said.

"I can drive you anywhere you like," Dean said after a moment, a weird emotion painted into his words.

"Yeah," Seamus said. "Tha' would be nice." He paused. "Soon as we escape this go'damn forest."

"Yeah," Dean said, looking down with a chuckle. The moment seemed to be broken. "Soon as we escape this goddamn forest."


	12. being miserable's a bore

**Written For** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompts** \- (Events) Summer Holiday

 **Summary** \- Cedric goes to the Burrow when he's having a bad day. Sometimes, he figures things out.

 **Notes** \- Oof. I'm dying. Have this.

 **Title From** \- 'the saddest clown' by Ollie MN

 **Word Count** \- 987

* * *

There's something about summer holidays that makes Cedric nostalgic for all the things he's never had. It's on these days, the days in which he's quite sure he'll do something ridiculous, like eat apple pie until 2 in the morning, he goes to the Burrow.

Him and the twins had quite honestly always been friends. Sure, every once in awhile the Gryffindor's would echo some big echoing cry to stay away from all the others, and sometimes the two were just too distracted by the world to care about him, but they would always be friends. It was a known law of time and space.

So on the days that he wanted to stay away from doing something crazy, he went to the craziest people he knew. And the two seemed to have that effect, whenever you were around them, sure, you also wanted to do something insane, but more insane in the way of jumping off of things.

Cedric liked jumping off of things with Fred and George. It was fun.

That Wednesday, the Weasley Twins were running around outside, seeming to be chasing each other in some elaborate game of tag. Cedric spent a minute just watching, trying to understand their strange ways, but George (he thought it was George-he couldn't tell from so far off) caught him. He grinned and waved. Fred ran straight into his side and the two fell into a heap of elbows and knees. Cedric laughed.

"You'd do better at avoiding things while riding a bull, I'm sure," said Cedric, helping George up. Fred rolled his eyes, dusting himself off.

"What're you think you're doing?" asked Fred, looking at him quite strangely. Cedric shrugged, shoving his hands into his ratty jean's pockets. He was wearing one of his dormmates' sweatshirts and hadn't noticed until too late that it didn't have a pocket.

"Was feeling the urge to do something weird," said Cedric. "Came over to avoid it." George raised an eyebrow.

"This is the wrong place to avoid doing something weird," he said. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, tapping his feet on the already flattened dirt. Fred was tapping his fingers on his legs. The two really were always moving.

"Cedric Diggory," said Fred, a grin forming on his face. There was a bruise on his cheek that hadn't been there the week before. "We need your help."

"With what?" His voice was dry, he knew, but these two were just dripping in some strange energy. There was either something big going on, or something wrong.

"First off, relax," said George, a hand lowering in the air as if it would lower Cedric's nerves.

"Nothing's wrong," said Fred, in a strange moment of seriousness. He then grinned a little bit too wide, and dragging Cedric inside. "So Harry Potter's coming over next week?" he explained, turning over to George to confirm the date.

"Yeah!" cheered Ron. George rolled his eyes.

"Next week," Fred confirmed. He continued: "And, since he's our favorite, ad we miss him loads, we need some input."

"Are you going to prank Harry freaking Potter?" asked Cedric. George laughed in the sort of way that confirmed Cedric's suspicion. Fred looked away, scratching at the back of his neck. George shoved Cedric into the twins' joint room and pulled a piece of paper out from behind their dresser. Fred flopped on the bed closer to the window. Cedric glanced around the room, and found it similarly decorated to his, just with a different subject.

"Nice flag," said Cedric, staring up at the Gryffindor seal on the wall just above George's bed. George sorted.

"Let me guess," he said. "You've got one just like it."

"You know me so well," said Cedric. Fred yawned.

"Cedric Diggory, you are the most Hufflepuff-y Hufflepuff I have ever met," said Fred. Cedric shrugged. George handed him the paper from behind the dresser, as well as a pencil he most likely stole from Hermione Granger. Cedric looked over it, circling any of the arithmetic errors. He handed it back after a couple minutes, finding the errors surprisingly low.

"Yes I am indeed," said Cedric. "Ron's outside, if you still throw things out of windows to hit your brothers, now-a-days."

George's eyes lit up. "You're a fucking miracle, Cedric Diggory." Fred turned around, opening the window. George threw the pencil out, quite nearly reaching its target. When it didn't, George swore under his breath. Fred started crumbling up pieces of paper, also most likely from Hermione Granger, tossing them either out the window or at George to throw out the window.

Cedric could quite clearly hear Ron swearing up at them. He heard some missed shots hit the side of the Burrow, then heard the front door slamming, so he figured Ron had just decided to quit while he was ahead.

"Are you done?" he asked, only to be answered when Fred hit George square in the eye with a crumpled up paper. He sighed, watching the two hurl paper at each other. "I should really be going," he said, catching sight of the time, and suddenly the volley of paper stopped.

"You don't have to," said George. He almost looked sad at the prospect of Cedric leaving.

"We have more work," said Fred. "Or we can go out to the lake, or something."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. The Weasley Twins weren't the sort of people that wanted someone around just for the sake of having someone around. There needed to be a reason for everything around them.

And, Cedric realized, there was. They were just too embarrassed to say.

Because they did just want someone around for the sake of being around. They had so many siblings and not enough friends close by. They just wanted someone else to talk to, for once.

"Fine," said Cedric, sitting gingerly on what he assumed was George's bed. "But not for much longer."


	13. maybe it's the tragedy

**Written for** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge

 **Prompts** \- (Dialogue) "This is an apology pizza. Please take it or I will start crying right here."

 **Summary** \- [ Cedric/Cho/Harry, can be read as a Muggle!AU ] Harry comes back to apologize.

 **Notes** \- it is one thirty four in the morning. i want to die.

 **Title From** \- 'Broken Record' by Tessa Violet

 **Word Count** \- 254

* * *

Harry knocked on the door, looking down at the floor. He rolled back on his heels, bouncing backwards and forwards. He heard the voices on the other side still.

He knocked again.

There were footsteps on the other side. They stopped in front of Harry. There was a hesitation before the door opened.

Harry thrust his hands and their contents into the unknowing hands of Cedric Diggory. Cho Chang peered around Cedric's shoulder.

"This is an apology pizza," said Harry, staring up at Cedric's too-sad puppy dog eyes. "Please take it or I will start crying right here."

"What's going on?" asked Cho. She rested her elbow on Cedric's shoulder despite the angle. Her hair was perfectly straight, as always, though she otherwise looked somewhat like a disaster. Cedric glanced at her with a grin, then looked back at Harry

"I was a dick," said Harry. "And I ignored you guys because I underestimated you, and I'm so, so sorry." Cho shrugged and took the pizza from Harry, then twirled away into the living room-what used to be their living room. Harry watched her leave, then looked back at the ground.

"I'll just… go, then," said Harry, turning away. For a moment, he was sure that it was done, then he felt a hand on his elbow. He spun around to look at Cedric. He looked almost desperate. He smiled slightly.

"You can stay for a while, you know?" said Cedric. Harry smiled at him.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."


	14. you ruin everything you touch

**Written For** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge, Charms Assignment #1

 **Prompts Used** \- (Location) 4 Privet Drive, (Prompt) Write about someone wishing someone away

 **Summary** \- Harry's been wishing the Dursleys away for years.

 **Notes** \- oof. I said one per day. Now I gotta catch up.

 **Title From** \- Dog Teeth by Nicole Dollenganger

 **Word** **Count** \- 618

"I wish the Dursleys would just disappear." Harry Potter was curled into a ball that night. His eyes were shut tight in fear of tears leaking out and his Uncle hearing, his small hands were clenched together into clubs for fists. "I wish they would just go away."

When he woke up the morning after, they hadn't gone. But he did go to Mrs. Figgs house, where she fed him a traditional meal from her part of India. She told him a story of growing up there, as she usually would, then one of the cats wandered in and she got distracted. When Harry went home, they left him mostly alone. They were starting preparations for Dudley's next birthday. He was turning ten.

Harry, of course, did not get a birthday party a month later. He instead went to Mrs. Figg's house. She did not make him a cake, but but she did get him a cupcake. When he blew out the candle, he had made the same wish as every other time, that he would be rid of the Dursleys.

The year later, he had no time for wishes or candles until later. But imprinted in the dust of that too-small cabin, he had his own miniature celebration at midnight. He barely had the mental capacity to make a wish, just a vague wanting in the back of his mind. It didn't particularly matter, though, because he was quite soon whisked away by a large man claiming Harry to be a wizard.

When his twelfth birthday came and he hadn't received a single letter from his best friends, all he really wanted was some time away from his muggle relatives. Just, like, five minutes was all he was asking. So, of course he went to bed on July 31 hoping and praying to anything above that he would wake up and they wouldn't be there.

His third year he was too overcome with presents from his friends to be negative. Any outside contact was good contact in the eyes of Harry. He was just dreading Aunt Marge showing up.

The year before his fourth year he was only concerned with his hopes for the World Cup. He gave no mind to the Dursleys or where they were or anything at all.

The summer before his fifth year, he was basically just sent back to second year. He had letters from Ron and Hermione, sure. But none of them held anything of value. He was out of the loop and angry, so he spent most of the days leading up to his birthday picking fights with Dudley. It would be no big surprise to anyone what his wish had been that night.

Sixth year he didn't think of the Dursleys. He was at the Burrow that year, and was more concerned about the war effort and food. He did not care about them other than the fact that he only had one more year with them. He would be over age soon.

Seventh year was when they finally left. They were somber about leaving their house behind, but not so much about leaving Harry behind.

It was almost a nostalgic occasion. He didn't get to have a petty grudge on his cousin anymore to distract him from the war. He didn't get the arguments that left him boiling and angry so he couldn't even think of Voldemort. It was almost bittersweet in a way.

But, also, it was so incredibly exhilarating. He had been hoping for this for years. He had been wasting his breath and wishes and prayers just so this would come.

Now he had to focus on the war. There was nothing left to do.


	15. i'm gonna miss this someday

**Written For** \- The 365 Prompts Challenge, Arts & Crafts Task 1, The Insane House Challenge

 **Prompts** \- Restriction; No dialogue, AU; Penpals, Pairing; Fred/Hermione

 **Summary** \- Fred and Hermione have been writing each other for years. It seems almost ironic that she's best friends with his little brother.

 **Notes** \- Sorry it's been so long lol. Just take this.

 **Title From** \- 'Come Hang Out' by AJR

 **Word Count** \- 944

* * *

Fred,

Hey. Sorry it's been awhile. Exams, you know? I've basically just been studying nonstop so I really haven't had time to write in a while. Again, my apologies.

Do you have any plans for the summer? A friend of mine and his family invited me and our other friend to the World Cup, which is pretty cool. I don't really follow football, but I know you do. What do you think of the League so far this year? The both of them have some capital-O Opinions.

Have you had your exams? How well do you think you did? What subject did you do best on? Feel free to complain about school here, I know you aren't into it.

I don't think I ever asked you, do you have a pet? I have a cat. My friends hate him. I'm sending you a picture. Tell me your honest opinions on him. (This is a test. If you pass, I'll send you chocolate. If not, well, I think you can guess what's going to happen.)

Regarding your last letter, of course I like dogs. I just like cats more. George seems like a piece of work. Like, really, who thinks 'ah, yes, this is a great place to put my illegal fireworks'. I must ask, though, how much of the story are you hiding from me? We all know you're just as much a troublemaker as your twin. Don't lie to me.

I suppose this is where I leave you for now. Luna says 'Watch out for Nargles'. Lavender says 'I hope he's cute'. Parvati says 'come over here and help with our pillow fort you witch'.

Until next time,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

To Luna, I'm keeping on my toes. To Lavender, obviously. To Pavati, well, if you say so.

Exams. Oh, exams.

I'm going to the World Cup too, actually. George and I are planning on bringing Angelina and Lee. (Both of which he's had a crush on in the past. Pathetic.) I'm extremely excited though, obviously. I've never been to one of those big sporting events. I too have some capital-O Opinions, but I'll spare you. I'm nice like that.

Exams. Oh, Exams. I'm quite sure I've failed all of them. My one professor is the actual devil incarnate. I'm not lying. He's a hell-demon.

My brother has a bird, actually. So, I don't suppose I can be a cat person without my brother thinking that I'm trying to kill his bird. Therefore, I'm totally a cat person.

Also, I saw the pictures of your cat, and I love him. He looks like an angry grandfather and it's the most beautiful animal I've ever seen. (I'm not lying. Send me chocolate.)

Dogs are all good boys. Cats are also all good boys. You have shown me the light.

Also, I'm not disclosing anything that can be used against me in court. I did nothing. I'm innocent.

Some questions for you, since I forgot. What's your fifth favorite book? What is your third favorite movie? What is your cat's name and a brief description about your cat? Who is your least favorite book character? Who is your most mediocre teacher? What are the names of your best friends?

George says 'fucking kiss her already, you moron'. Ron says 'oh my god, you are so annoying please shut up'. Ginny says 'You're a fucking godsend for getting my brother to shut up twice a week'. My mother says 'Hello Hermione!'.

Until next time,

Fred

* * *

Fred,

Wait, you're brother's name is Ron? Weasley? I might have been going to your house for ages. No wonder he never mentions his siblings, you guys are ridiculous. In case I'm totally wrong, the replies to your people:

To George, we've never met face to face. Otherwise, totally, sure. To Ron, be nice. To Ginny, it's my pleasure. To your mother, hello! Sorry you were cursed with such a strange child like Fred here.

The answers to your questions:

My fifth favorite book is probably A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. I don't know my first four favorites, but A Christmas Carol is totally number five.

My third favorite movie is Pride and Prejudice. I know it's not as good as the book and blah blah blah. It's a good movie. Leave me be.

My cat is named Crookshanks and he's the best thing to happen to human kind. He is a fat and angry boy who I love dearly. He likes to step on people's faces. He's a gift. I will force you to meet him and you will like him to make up for your brother's failures.

My least favorite book character is Alphonso from The Color Purple. What a dick.

My most mediocre teacher I've got is my History teacher, Binns. He's just there, really. No one ever pays attention. I usually just read the textbook instead.

My best friends are named Ron and Harry. Also Luna. And I guess Lavender and Parvati too. Maybe.

Ron says, 'If that's my brother I will drop-kick his ass into the sun'. Harry says, 'Cool. Can you read over this essay?'. Luna says, 'Keep on watching for Nargles. There seems to be an influx this season'. Lavender says, 'You need to kiss this cute boy'. Parvati says, 'Neither of you are allowed to be a dumbass about this'.

I suppose that covers it.

Until next time,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Holy shit. Holy actual shit. You literally go to the same school as me. I knew you lived close, but not that close. You are officially invited to my house always and forever.

Fred

* * *

Fred,

Friday. I'm coming over Friday. Be ready.

Hermione.


	16. can we stay forever ever like this

**Written for -** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) - Muggle Arts Task 2, The 365 Prompts Challenge, The Insane House Competition

 **Prompts -** [Hogwarts Muggle Art Task 2] Write about something good happening on a starry night, non-canon pairing of your choice, [Hogwarts Insane House Competition] Lee/George, [Hogwarts 365 Prompts Challenge] staying warm

 **Summary -** Lee and George are dorks, but this time, Lee steals George's jacket during the dead of night.

 **Title From -** 'Oceans' by MisterWives

 **Word Count -** 715

* * *

"It's too cold," Lee said, pulling their blanket closer around his shoulders, grinning cheekily at George. "I'm not sure I can relinquish hold, Georgie. I think it's mine now." George sighed longsufferingly.

"You can't just steal the blanket, Lee. We brought it out for a reason," he said. Lee raised a good-natured eyebrow.

"You're no fun today," he said. "Besides," he puffed out his chest and closed his eyes self-righteously. "Who are you to keep me from warmth."

"Oh Merlin," George said, punctuated with a chuckle. "Fine," he said, pulling off his jacket.

"Wait, no-" George threw it at Lee, who in his haste to catch it, dropped the blanket. George leaned over to grab the blanket with a grin, immediately spreading it out over the hill and sitting on it so Lee couldn't take it back. Lee huffed.

"I can't just take your jacket, dumbass," he said, plonking himself down as George watched in amusement.

"I gave it to you, it's hardly theft," he said. Lee stared at the ball of fabric in his hands. A gust of wind blew past them, causing Lee to visibly shudder. "Put on the damn jacket, Jordan."

"Fine," Lee grumbled, shoving it on. "It's too soft for someone who takes a shower roughly once a month." George shoved his shoulder, probably harder than strictly necessary.

"I can take it back if you want," said George, and Lee kicked him in the shin.

"You can take this back off of my cold, dead body." George laughed.

"Love the defensiveness, man," George said, laying back on the blanket. He put his hands behind his head, staring up at the stars. He could vaguely recognize the shapes that Professor Trelawney was always trying to point out to him.

Lee laid next to him. "Why are we even doing this?" he asked lightly. "Like, why are we sneaking out at midnight to, what, look at the same sky we see everyday?"

"You suggested it," George said.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I did." He coughed lightly. George tore his gaze away from the sky to Lee when he didn't elaborate.

"Why?" he asked. Lee sighed, glancing over at George.

"Ok, so, this is about to sound, uh, weird. Please don't be super freaked out by me or anything after this," Lee said. He was uncharacteristically nervous.

"Are you ok?" asked George. "Did something happen?" Lee shook his head.

"No, it's not-"

"Is it a prank?" George asked. "Do you want to do one, or do you think we took one too far? Why isn't Fred here, then? Is it on him? I'm all for that, by the way."

"Calm down, Georgie," Lee said with a chuckle. "You're being weird," he said. "I thought I would be weird but instead it's you. That's pretty cool."

"What?"

"Ok, look," Lee said, sitting up so he could use his arms. George got the distinct impression that he was really just trying to hide his gaze. "Ok there's no good way to sugarcoat this. I have, like, a huge crush on you."

George let out a long breath of air and sat up next to Lee. They were silent for a moment, Lee cursing his existence, George most definitely not doing that.

"So, this is new," George said. Lee laughed.

"Hardly. You're the most ignorant person I've ever met," Lee said. George shrugged.

"Fair enough," he said, looking over at Lee, studying his face. His skin wasn't pale, per se, but most definitely a shade lighter than usual. The curve of his mouth made him look downtrodden. For a moment, he pushed back all his first thoughts.

Then, "Oh, Oliver's gonna be so pissed," he said lightly, then taking Lee's chin in his hand and pressing his lips against his.

When they pulled apart, Lee was looking at him with wide eyes and his mouth parted.

"That was new," George said, and Lee shoved him back by the shoulder.

"I thought you hated me!" he said. "Oh my god!"

"What?" George asked.

"'So, this is new,'" Lee mocked. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that!"

George winced. He thought for a moment, then his face brightened. "You could kiss me again."

"I hate you so much," Lee said, promptly leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
